


Day 213 - Shaken, not stirred

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [213]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF John, Crack, Humor, M/M, Roleplay, Sex on the horizon, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>All of this would never have happened if Sherlock hadn’t said something about being turned on by James Bond while being slightly incapacitated due to heavy painkillers.</b>
</p><p>Need your daily John/Sherlock fix? You've come to the right place.<br/>I am writing a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total!). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin Merrick (or sometimes a guest prompter like Verity Burns) on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 213 - Shaken, not stirred

All of this would never have happened if Sherlock hadn’t said something about being turned on by James Bond while being slightly incapacitated due to heavy painkillers. He had also repeatedly said John’s name and the word ‘bark’.

John never found out if Sherlock

a) was ordering him to bay  
b) was complaining that John snapped at him  
c) was talking about trees  
d) was talking about boats

Neither of those options had made a lot of sense (well, maybe the snapping part did a little) since no dogs, trees _or_ boats had featured in their last case. So John just ignored everything Sherlock said until his head was clear again.

In fact, he completely forgot about it.

Until ‘Casino Royale’ was on the telly. 

Suddenly it all came back and after he had finished giggling he decided that Sherlock, who was in the bedroom reading old case files to occupy his mind, needed a break. Bond was boring anyway.

Ten minutes later John opened the door to their bedroom with enough force to slam it against the wall. Sherlock jerked, sending paper through the air, and stared at John completely gobsmacked. John was wearing a suit and grinning ear to ear.

“Hello. I am a secret agent on a special assignment. Please undress immediately. My name is Bark. John Bark.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'bark'.
> 
> I love that word, it has so many different meanings. I couldn't decide which I wanted to use for my 221B and for some reason James Bond wanted to be in there too. *shrugs*


End file.
